nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Coosje Van Bruggen
Coosje van Bruggen ( – 10 janvier 2009) est une sculptrice et une historienne de l'art, originaire de Groningen aux Pays-Bas. En 1977, elle épouse le sculpteur américain, Claes Oldenburg, avec qui elle collabore pour la réalisation de nombreuses sculptures publiques aux États-Unis et en Europe. Elle signe sa première sculpture publique avec Oldenburg en 1981 en réalisant Flashlight, la reproduction agrandie d'une torche électrique noire de onze mètres sur le campus de l'Université de Las Vegas. Parmi les sculptures produites aux États-Unis, on peut signaler "Free Stamp" (1991), un tampon encreur géant installé près de l'hôtel de ville de Cleveland et les "Volants" (Shuttlecocks, 1994) réalisés pour le parc du Musée Nelson-Atkins à Kansas City. À Fribourg en Allemagne, elle crée une sculpture intitulée Gartenschlauch (1983) en hommage à Érasme et à son Éloge de la folie. L'œuvre, dynamique et fluide, s'offre comme un gigantesque graffiti dans l'espaceVoir sur ce point Eric Valentin, Claes Oldenburg et Coosje van Bruggen. La sculpture comme subversion de l'architecture (1981-1997) Dijon, Les presses du réel, 2012, .. En Grande-Bretagne, à Middlesbrough, elle réalise une bouteille à la mer à grande échelle (Bottle of Notes, 1993) composée de mots en trois dimensions. Les lettres, azurées et blanches évoquent le ciel, la mer, et les nuages. L'œuvre est un hommage à l'explorateur et navigateur James Cook, originaire de Middlesbrough. À Barcelone, en Espagne, les Oldenburg proposent l'agrandissement d'une pochette d'allumettes en guise d'art public (voir Mistos, 1992). Le choix de cet objet a été en partie dicté par un croquis d'Antoni Gaudi présentant une vue d'ensemble de la Sagrada Familia dont la forme rappelle une pochette d'allumettes. Le temple grandiose de l'architecte est parodié par les sculpteurs. La Pochette d'allumettes géante est installée près du Pavillon espagnol réalisé par Josep Lluis Sert pour l'Exposition Universelle de Paris en 1937Le Pavillon espagnol de Sert est aujourd'hui une bibliothèque consacrée à la Guerre d' Espagne. Van Bruggen a associé sa sculpture à la Guerre d'Espagne et au poète Garcia Lorca, les Allumettes à grande échelle pouvant rappeler les poésies des Romances gitanes. Serrées et en rang dans leur Pochette, les Allumettes, brisées, calcinées ou en flammes évoquent les fusillades de républicains et d'anarchistes catalans après la victoire du franquismeVoir sur Mistos, Claes Oldenburg et Coosje van Bruggen, Large-Scale Projects, Londres, Thames & Hudson, 1995. Auteure d'une monographie sur le musée Guggenheim de Frank O. Gehry à BilbaoVoir Coosje van Bruggen, Frank O. Gehry. Musée Guggenheim, Bilbao, trad. A. Marinie, Paris, Éditions de la Martinière, 1999., van Bruggen conçoit à Los Angeles avec Claes Oldenburg, un édifice ayant la forme d'une paire de jumelles qui sera construit au centre d'un bâtiment de Gehry (Binoculars, Chiat/Day Building, 1991). La Paire de Jumelle cite implicitement l'architecture commerciale des années 1930 de Los Angeles dont les bâtiments reproduisaient des objets du quotidien. En 2006, van Bruggen réalise sans l'aide de son époux, une sculpture à Séoul, en Corée du sud. Il s'agit d'une double hélice d'ADN et de la reproduction agrandie d'un coquillage. On peut la lire comme une affirmation de la vie dans un environnement urbain bétonné, hors échelle et inhumain, construit après la terrible Guerre de Corée qui eut lieu au début des années 1950. Claes Oldenburg a évoqué la teneur de l'apport de son épouse à sa conception de l'art publicVoir Claes Oldenburg, in Germano Celant, Claes Oldenburg, Coosje van Bruggen, A bottle of Notes and some Voyages, Northern Center for Contemporary Art and the Henry Moore Centre for the Study of sculpture, 1988.. Plus jeune, elle appartient à une autre génération que la sienne et a donc une vision du monde différente. En tant que femme, elle a de même des manières spécifiques de traiter les questions qu'ils rencontrent dans la réalisation de leurs sculptures publiques. Elle a aussi une culture plus européenne; Oldenburg, d'origine suédoise, a quitté enfant son sol natal; sa culture est essentiellement américaine. Van Bruggen est très attachée à la dimension politique de ses œuvres et à leur rapport à l'histoire. Elle est en outre, dit Oldenburg spontanément capable de rectifier sur le plan plastique les tendances au monumental de l'artiste pop. Elle décède prématurément, en 2009, des suites d'un cancer à Los Angeles. Références Catégorie:Naissance en juin 1942 Catégorie:Décès en janvier 2009 Catégorie:Sculpteur néerlandais Catégorie:Sculpteur américain Catégorie:Personnalité américaine d'origine néerlandaise Catégorie:Mort d'un cancer